


Redbeared

by lightningtimer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Mary Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningtimer/pseuds/lightningtimer





	Redbeared

**Elliot Well**

**Apparence: Elliot is a tall and slender male 30 years old with dark red hair and honey dyed eyes with a pale complexion. His most prominent feature is his pretty head turning face,** _(not many takes him for a adult close to his 30s.)_ **He mostly dresses in dark reds and greens with a large variation of hoodies and his favored MC-jacket and boots. He mostly sports dark or grey jeans but while inside he is known to dress more loosely. A simple t-shirt and sweat shorts.**

 **About: Smart, Sassy and stubborn this young man seems to have no weakness in him at all. Like Sherlock he is as skilled in the art of understanding the vitality of being nice and understanding of others. Despite being nice and helpful towards Mrs Hudson he is worse of a hermit than our favored consultative detective. Preferring to remain inside with his games and various social media, even his university courses is all net based.  
** **Not much is known about his private life or previous childhood though he did say he grew up at a private boarding school thanks to an unnamed sponsor.**

 **Secrets: Elliot has 3 large secrets he keeps,** the first **is that he is a Hacker...actually he is one of the best hackers out there by the name "R-Barbatos" or just "Barba" and is a quiet infamous name amongst various circles. it's also here where he organizes most of his finances and heists. Sometimes working with or against various governments for a heft prize.**

 

**The second is his ties/friendship to Mycroft.**

**The third and last secret is the answer to the riddle Elliot gave Sherlock as a mean to remain his flatmate.**

**Trivial facts:**

  * **Elliot's favorite foods are Japanese dumplings and Monster drink.**
  * **His past time is playing games and pranking Holmes and Watson.**
  * **Virgin, Has only kissed a girl once as a drunken dare.**
  * **Is afraid of water and dark places.**




End file.
